Awakenings AKA Save The Planet, Share Some Water
by MBInc
Summary: ...The afternoon after...SEQUEL TO: Breakfast In Las Vegas. WARNING: Femmeslash.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Sequel to **Breakfast In Las Vegas**. Specially written at Mary2000's request. Hope you like it!

**Awakenings a.k.a. Save The Planet, Share Some Water**

By MBInc

**Part 1**

Sara woke up, her arms still wrapped around the strawberry blonde. As she turned to face the alarm clock on the nightstand, she noticed it was five in the afternoon, which meant there were four hours left until both of the women had to get back to work.

That left her enough time to lie back, and keep Catherine in her safe embrace.

Studying the older woman's peaceful face, Sara thought back of all that had passed between them during the last few hours. She never would have guessed things to go that quick…not that she regretted it, though.

Thinking back specifically at the last few hours, a smile came on to her face. She had been with women before, but it had never been anything like this. A feeling of total bliss settled in her entire body.

As she placed a soft kiss on the smaller woman's forehead, she saw Catherine's lips curl up into a smile.

"Good morning," Catherine started, as she rolled on top of Sara "Or more accurate, good afternoon."

Sara's hand reached for Catherine's face, and cupped her cheek. "Good afternoon to you too." Tracing the delicate lips of the strawberry blonde, and feeling the other woman's weight on her, Sara could feel arousal shooting through her entire body again.

"Hmmm," The blonde purred as she nuzzled Sara's neck. "This really is a nice way to wake up"

"Yeah it really is" Sara said, staring hungrily at Catherine's lips.

She captures those lips in a fierce kiss, her tongue grazing along the older woman's bottom lip –begging for entrance. Catherine opened her mouth willingly, starting to dominate the brunette's tongue with her own.

As they broke off their kiss to get the much needed oxygen, they kept staring into each other's eyes in silence. After a few minutes Sara was the first to speak up "This morning was…" she searched for the words that would convey everything that she had felt when she had been so intimate with Catherine.

"Amazing?...Wonderful?…Fantastic?…Too good to be true?" Catherine said while placing small kisses along Sara's jaw-line.

"Yeah," the brunette muttered. "All of the above." was the last thing before she pulled the smaller woman closer and their lips connected once again.

"Well," Catherine started after the kiss ended, "It was good indeed, and thankfully it was also true." A smirk came onto her face as she noticed Sara's face showing a deep shade of red.

She crawled off Sara's well-toned body, and placed her head on her shoulder. Her hand started tracing circles on the brunette's abdomen –causing goose bumps to appear on the path she had just traced.

For the next few minutes they just stayed like that –completely silent, and enjoying each other's touches.

Suddenly Sara broke this silence, and got out off the bed. Catherine looked up at her –eyebrows raised at this sudden action of the younger woman, worry noticeable in those blue pools.

But as she saw Sara's face displaying nothing but affection, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Sara held out her hand "Shower with me?" she asked.

Catherine didn't need much time to think about the brunette's request, and was crawling out of the bed in no time. She grabbed the offered hand, and was led out of the bedroom.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And a special thanks to Missy Holland for putting an end on my writers block. I finally got it out on paper:)

**Part 2**

Walking into the bathroom, Sara pulled Catherine close to her body. Claiming the strawberry blonde's lips she pushed her lover towards the shower cubicle, and turned on the faucets, a stream of water rushing down.

Feeling the hot water hit their bodies both of the women felt a shiver go through their bodies. Not because they were cold…no way…even if the water had been cold, the hotness that radiated off their entwined bodies would keep them warm.

Sara pushed Catherine against the wall of the cubicle as her lips once more attacked those of the older woman.

Coming up for air, she just stared at Catherine –her eyes taking in the well-formed body of the strawberry blonde. 'Wow, she's so beautiful' was the only thought that occupied Sara's mind as her hands started to wander across Catherine's body.

Starting at the older woman's shoulders she let her hands glide over her arms. The soft feel of Catherine's skin combined with the slickness of the water made Sara go crazy.

And before her mind had caught up with what her body was doing, Sara had engaged their lips in a fierce kiss.

Soon she let her tongue trace a path down to Catherine's breasts teasing the taut nipples of the strawberry blonde, earning her a loud moan. Things were really getting hot and steamy…

Catherine enjoyed the attention the brunette gave to her body, and tangled her hands in Sara's hair –pulling her even closer to her breasts and keeping her right where she wanted.

Suddenly Sara kneeled down completely, completely ignoring the stream of water that hit the top of her head.

She placed soft kisses on Catherine's lower abdomen and her hands caressed the inner thigh of the older woman.

Lifting up Catherine's left leg and placing it over her shoulder Sara made it easier for herself to reach the other woman's center.

Teasing the already labored-breathing Catherine, Sara didn't immediately give attention to the older woman's folds, and her lips placed small kisses from Catherine's abdomen to her inner thigh.

Catherine's hands –still entangled in locks of brown hair- tugged Sara towards her throbbing clit.

Feeling the brunette's tongue finally connect with her core, Catherine let out a loud gasp. Sara's expert flicks along Catherine's clit had her almost over the edge within minutes, but once Catherine felt two long fingers enter her deep –she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

But suddenly Sara altogether stilled the movement of her fingers and tongue.

"Oh…Sara…please…don't stop…" Catherine pleaded. Sara looked up into the strawberry blonde's eyes. As soon as their eyes focussed on each other Sara saw the want in Catherine's eyes, and she softly started her movements again.

"Oh…Sara…I'm almost…"

And with one last deep thrust Catherine reached her orgasm. Her entire body shuddered, and she could hardly keep herself standing. Luckily Sara's strong arms were keeping her in place.

Catherine still had her eyes closed as her body was trying to find its equilibrium again.

Sara stood up and her lips immediately found their way to Catherine's. The strawberry blonde never thought she would get turned on by the fact that she could taste herself on Sara's lips.

Her mind was set on giving the brunette some of her own medicine, but when she opened her eyes she realized Sara had turned off the water, and was stepping out of the cubicle.

Quickly following the brunette, she grabbed the towel Sara was holding and started to dry the well-toned body of the younger woman.

Catherine couldn't stop a sneaky smile from forming on her face. She had been on the receiving end during their little water-adventure, but now it was her turn to give…


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You made my day:) This is the last part of the story. Hope you'll like it.

**Part 3**

Sara enjoyed the feel of Catherine's hands roaming over her body –towelling her entire body. Her eyes were closed, and a smug smile was plastered on her face –still proud of the fact she had such an effect on the strawberry blonde.

Catherine –who was standing behind the taller woman, and was carefully drying the strong shoulders of the brunette- looked in the mirror and noticed the smug expression on Sara's face.

Deciding that this towelling had took them long enough, she wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, and started to pull her towards the bedroom again.

Sara's smile had disappeared during this unforeseen action, and as soon as she saw the glint in the older woman's eyes she knew what she was up to.

"Oh no, Catherine. We've got to get ready. Our shift starts soon." Sara tried to protest as she was being pushed back onto her bed.

"Well, I've got another job I need to finish first" Catherine smiled as she let her fingers glide along Sara's nipples –the smile becoming even bigger as she noticed the brunette's nipples react to her feather-light touch.

"Cath…" Sara started, but words stuck in her throat as she felt Catherine's lips connect with the pulse-point in her neck.

"They will wonder where we are…we need to…" Sara tried again, this time distracted by the strawberry blonde's fingers travelling south.

"Give it up Sidle" Catherine started, looking directly into the hazel eyes of her lover "Resistance is futile" She laughed before claiming the brunette's lips.

She could feel Sara respond to the kiss, and knew there was no turning back now. Climbing on top of the brunette Catherine again started to play with the brunette's already erect nipples –tracing circles, teasing, sucking gently.

The movement of Sara's pelvis let Catherine know she was really enjoying this. Deciding to tease her some more, Catherine started to rock along with Sara –pressing her core against her lover's.

"Cath…" Sara locked eyes with Catherine "Catherine…please"

She knew she had succeeded as she saw the look of want in the younger woman's eyes. Wanting for Sara to also reach her height she stopped teasing, and lowered herself so that she now was lying flush on top of the brunette's body.

Her hand quickly found its way to Sara's already wet folds, and after stroking the brunette's throbbing nerve-core Catherine carefully let a finger enter Sara.

The second Sara felt the digit inside her she let out a loud moan. Pulling at Catherine's blonde locks she forced the older woman's face upwards. As soon as their eyes met they both realized how soon things had developed between them, but yet how connected they already felt.

Closing the gap between their lips Sara started tracing the strawberry blonde's lower lip with her tongue –earning her a moan from Catherine. The rocking tempo of Catherine's hand increased and soon another finger was added.

Locking eyes again, Catherine could see Sara was almost there. Her lips moved towards Sara's ear, and before right before Sara would fall over the edge Catherine spoke up "I love you"

Sara's mind registered those words, but she couldn't respond as her body took control. Just as Sara screamed out her lover's name in release, the ringing of a mobile phone interrupted them.

Sara let out a sigh of frustration as her body was still riding out the after-waves of her orgasm.

"I love you too" she said as she pulled Catherine's body even closer, feeling content with the other woman so near, and ignoring the irritating apparatus that had disturbed them.

Just as she claimed the delicious lips of her lover in a fiery kiss her phone went off again. "Let it ring" Sara said, gently stroking Catherine's hair.

But the annoying ringing wouldn't stop.

Both of the women knew that there could only be one person with such an impeccable timing, so Sara reached for her cell.

"What is it Griss?" Sara almost grunted into the phone, still feeling the post-orgasmic bliss.

"Well, it's nothing like you to be late, so I was just wondering when you were gonna come"

Was the response of her boss.

"I already have" It slipped out of her mouth before she even noticed.

"Excuse me?" Was the reply she heard right before she dropped the phone onto her lap –unable to utter another word. Oh, she could smack herself on the head for that slip.

Catherine –who had burst out in laughter- quickly grabbed Sara's cell. "Gil, it's Catherine. We're on our way." She said before closing the phone –as she did a murmured "Catherine?" the response from the other end of the line.

"God, how am I going to live through this" Sara sighed as she let her head fall back onto the pillow.

Catherine snuggled up against her, and started playing with a lock of her lover's hair. "I don't know, but at least you'll have me."

Sara's face broke out in a full-blown gap-toothed smile "Yeah, but next time…" She started, kissing the strawberry blonde fiercely before continuing "you're the one that's gonna answer the phone."

**The End**

Thanks for reading my story. Reviews still greatly appreciated ...hint..hint;)


End file.
